Forum:2018-01-22 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- Whee! Now if only she could be so effective against Mr. Obsidian. Also, who's saying "Wait for it..." in the last panel of the second row? I thought it was Gil, but there's no speech bubble tail pointing to anyone, and it's not in his Stage 1 Madness Place lock-in font.--MadCat221 (talk) 06:26, January 22, 2018 (UTC) : Yes, it's fun to see Bang being an unbeatable badass again. She didn't fare as well a few volumes ago. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:59, January 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Maybe she have had more sleep now then before she fought Tweedle? (last time she had been trying to keep upp with Gil. Agge.se (talk) 17:13, January 23, 2018 (UTC) I guess Argadi's superwinning streak is over... Nice seeing Tarvek again. Is Gil taping up his wounds without taking his coat and shirt off? That can't work... Bang's whole stance in the first panel immediately brought me back to What I really want to know is, why isn't Jaron using his magic disappearing power to escape Bang? Does it not work on her? (She couldn't see , although she somehow still knew where she was.) Jaron is kind of wimping out, after all the buildup. Oh, I agree, that's Gil talking. There's something about being on that pirate ship that makes Kaja forget speech balloon tails. :-) P.S. The "wait for it" implies that Gil has heard Bang do this routine before, more or less word for word. Bkharvey (talk) 06:36, January 22, 2018 (UTC) : Yeah, my record goes from seven of the last four to seven of the last five, but it's worse. The numbers are awful. We need a baseball statistic developer to come up with the right stats for these predictions. Then we can have a leader board, and even a fantasy Girl Genius predictions league. Argadi (talk) 11:21, January 22, 2018 (UTC) : Jaron is using his disappearing power to show up behind her back, but it seems he has to reappear to actually stab people. Maybe Dupree can hear him, maybe she's just that fast, or both. Either way, his "night master" techniques are not bothering her very much. I didn't think she was that much stronger than Tarvek. 12:33, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :: Wow, I think that's the first time I've seen an IPv6 address outside of a textbook. Bkharvey (talk) 18:25, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :::So that's what that is. --MadCat221 (talk) 20:24, January 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::I Have seen them once or twice but only in networks setup but geeks that mainly configured it to be able to use IPv6 for fun, first time I seen one online Agge.se (talk) 17:09, January 23, 2018 (UTC) : Well, Tarvek did have a as well, so perhaps Gil is starting there. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:46, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Technical aside: What's the "#.WmWBdo6IZl4" at the end of the page URL? (Probably different for different people, but "#anything"?) And, sigh, Wiki button version 5 installed. Bkharvey (talk) 06:52, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :It's some manner of auto-generated stuff tha thas to do with the banner ads, from what I can surmise. Omit the pound sign and everything after it when copying the link. --MadCat221 (talk) 07:08, January 22, 2018 (UTC) : As MadCat221 said it's used to keep track of the user session, instead of or in addition to using cookies. I know URLs we intended to be for the browser, not the user, but I still find them ugly. Argadi (talk) 11:21, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Speaking of talking too much, here I go again... This whole one-sided conversation is kind of ironic, because Bang's right: ''when Jaron was beating Tarvek it was he (Jaron) who talked too much. What's bothering Jaron now is that Bang can beat him and still have time for talk. Bkharvey (talk) 06:58, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Bang And Spider-Man Bang has something in common with Spider-Man. Both use annoying chatter and banter to distract their opponents, & cause them to lose focus. Resulting in defeat. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 13:11, January 22, 2018 (UTC) : Oh, duh, thank you -- it never occurred to me that it was a ''tactic! Bkharvey (talk) 18:25, January 22, 2018 (UTC) ::And I see you use rudeness, as your choice (of rather less effective) tactics. ::Woo Hoo. Extra 'Hoo'.Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:12, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :::What? No, no, sorry, the "duh" was addressed to myself, for not seeing that! I wasn't being sarcastic toward you. I'm sorry I expressed myself badly. Mea maxima culpa. Bkharvey (talk) 16:15, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :::S;cool. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:47, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Foreshadowing Bang is misusing the word, isn't she? It doesn't count if a character hints at something on purpose, I think. Bkharvey (talk) 18:25, January 22, 2018 (UTC) The future of diplomacy Okay, a more serious question: If Bang kills Jaron, as seems likely right now, how will Tweedle respond? And, what's Gil thinking about Tweedle? If the latter wants to be taken seriously as Storm King, presumably he has to respond somehow, which won't help Seffie's attempts at diplomacy. Is there any possible future in which a Wulfenbach Empire recognizes a Storm King? Would they split up the territory, or rule jointly, or what? And I'm sure Tweedle thinks it's none of Gil's business if Tweedle wants to kill his upstart cousin. Gil could say "Tarvek is under my protection, and don't forget it" without commenting on the Storm Kinghood; he could say "We have already recognized Tarvek as Storm King and consider you the upstart." (I could even imagine them playing frontsie-backsie, with Tarvek then saying "... and I hereby appoint Gil as Prime Minister for Life.") But of course the whole Storm King Conspiracy only works if the Storm King marries the Heterodyne. That rules out Tweedle, and I'm actually surprised he can be so clueless as not to see that. (If he tried to marry Agatha by force, Gil and Tarvek would certainly unite to squish him.) But as for the others, it's long past time for a three-way conversation (Agatha and the two boys) about the future governance of Europa. Bkharvey (talk) 23:38, January 22, 2018 (UTC) : Forget Gil and Tarvek; if Tweedle tries to marry Agatha by force, he would be in for a WORLD of hurt just from Agatha (again)! LittleAlvinMaker (talk) 23:26, January 24, 2018 (UTC) : Assuming Jaron and all the Knights die, it's not automatically assured that Tweedle will find out what happened. None of the surviving witnesses would have any reason to share information with him. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:55, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :: But eventually Gil and Tarvek and Bang will join Agatha, and someone will tell Tweedle that. And then, even if he can't prove it, he should be pretty sure what happened. Bkharvey (talk) 04:25, January 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::As for that 3-way...conversation...between Agatha, Tarvek, and Gil, I get the feeling Agatha does not WANT to rule Europa herself. She'd be perfectly happy to rule over her Mechanicsburg as an ally-but-not-vassal of either Gil-as-Wulfenbach-Empire-Overlord or Tarvek-as-Storn-King who rules the rest of Europe, much like Voltaire ruled and now his daughter rules Paris as an independent but friendly city-state. If either Gil would be willing to rule the hereditary Wulfenbach lands, or Tarvek to rule over Sturmhalten in a similar arrangement with the other one, it could all work out nicely, but I am less certain their friendship could overrule their sparky ambition. Martin The Mess (talk) 09:12, January 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::: I think Gil and Tarvek might both end up ruling parts of Europe. Gil has lost a big chunk of his father's Empire. Seffie already pointed out that it's more efficient for him to ally with the Family in order to fight the Other than to try and reconquer it all. Seffie and Gil were even negotiating a treaty when Martellus showed up. So if Tarvek ended up unifying the part of Europe that Gil currently has no control over, the two of them could ally. They'd do it, if it's a more efficient way to restore stability to the continent. They have a big ego, but they're pragmatic, and reasonable enough to accept a neighbor they can work with. MasakoRei (talk) 19:24, January 23, 2018 (UTC) New greasemonkey button! Not really about today's page but I'm too excited not to tell everyone... I built a greasemonkey script for threading GG pages, so you can see all the Tarvek-on-the-pirate-ship pages in a row, etc. Details on http://girlgenius.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Programming_and_automation_of_the_wiki. Bkharvey (talk) 04:25, January 23, 2018 (UTC)